


Cruise Control

by Imyercupcake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Smut, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr 5 minute fic meme that blossomed into a full fledged smut fic. </p><p> AU!Anders/Hawke.  Driving home from a night out of drinks at their favorite hipster joint in modern day Kirkwall. Sexy times ensue.</p><p> </p><p>My headcanon of <a href="http://sotocakes.tumblr.com/post/134233249101/sir-mostacho-levi-stocke-by-thrashonistas-x">Modern Hawke</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A-are you hard?" Anders asks as he surveys the massive bulge in Hawke's pants and they cruise up the highway. 

Hawke glanced over with a cocky smirk plastered on his face "Indeed I am...you plan on doing something about it?"

"Are you going to crash if I do?"

Hawke feigns being insulted "Ye of so little faith Anders! It's your fault, my cock is this hard anyway. You knew what you were doing back there at the lounge"

Now it was Anders' turn to smirk "Yes well you needed reminding on who you belong to with all those hipsters fawning over you" He leans over and palms his rock hard erection through his tight corduroy pants. "Maybe you should switch the cruise control on"

Hawke gladly obliges and Anders unzips his pants. 

"Where the hell is your underwear?"


	2. Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my Tumblr prompt, Hawke and Anders need to get home, but Anders is feeling very impatient and gives him some incentive to hurry up.

"Underwear...is overrated Anders." Hawke chuckles as he slyly glances over to his boyfriend. Anders was looking at him with a ravenous hunger only he knew he could quell."Remember what we were doing before we left in a hurry to go out? I'm just saving us a step for when we get back," his tantalizing smirk never wavering.

 

Anders was now squirming in his seat. “How could I forget _Serah_ Garrett Hawke? We almost canceled the night out altogether.” His cock was aching for contact hidden away in his jeans as he thought back to earlier before they left.

 

_He was doing his hair when Hawke came up from behind him, scooped him in his arms, planting him on the bed for a warm-up blowjob. Just as he was on the edge of coming, Hawke slid in his specially made glass plug into his tight entrance. It was his favorite color, cerulean blue and warms when it made contact on skin. How Hawke managed to have it already lubed and ready to go was impressive. But it also foreshadowed what kind of night they would be having. As he slowly pushed the plug in until it reached the handle, Hawke whispered, ‘I can't wait to see how you handle this inside you all night. If you're a good boy, I’ll pull this out and I’ll fuck that tight little asshole of yours.'_

 

A small moan escapes his throat thinking about Hawke’s well-endowed manhood fucking him without abandon. 

 

As Hawke adjusts his navigation in the overpriced Porsche coupe for the quickest route, Anders curses under his breath while tugging at Hawke's void forsaken distressed corduroys that seemed to be magically sealed on. _Maker he looks amazing in_ _them, but they are a bitch to get off._ After succeeding,Anders wasted no time and leaned down to give him a few good pumps, making the head slick with saliva that he let trickle down from his tongue. He smiles deviously at Hawke, who was sneaking glances while focusing on getting them home as their main quest. 

 

Using his tongue, he traces the Crest of Kirkwall tattoo that starts right below his navel and ends just below the base of his thick manhood. Hawke shudders, his husky voice warning him, “Careful now, you know I'm ticklish love. We’ll be home in 5.” 

 

Anders drags his moist lips down the length of his cock and wraps them around the engorged tip, giving sloppy kisses and licks, his tongue brushing the sensitive underside earning delicious moans from his lover.Dipping his head down further to claim his prize, the tall blonde took as much of his length as he could in his hot, wet mouth from this angle in the confined space. 

 

Fighting the urge to close his eyes while driving and relish the sensation of Anders’ oral talents, Hawke exits the highway for a shortcut home. As they approach a red light, he puts on hand on Anders' bobbing head, suddenly taking him so deep he can feel his throat constricting, the vibrations of Anders moaning around making him tighten his grip on his man bun. 

 

"Fuck, Anders....maker yes." Trying to keep it together, he tugs harder on Anders' hair, undoing the bun for a better grip and the other firmly grasping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turn white. He was completely wrapped up in the atmosphere of EDM music blasting and Anders creating perfect suction, his balls now drenched in saliva. He's getting closer and closer to the edge until he jolts out of his haze from the car behind him blaring the horn. 

 

He jumps, Anders chuckling as he comes up for air. "We need to get home soon Garrett...I want you so bad." 

 

"Finish what you're doing first..." he grunts out. _Just a few more miles. Fuck, I don't think I'm going to last..._

 

He finally pulls in the driveway and throws it in park as fast as he could without hurting his transmission. He may be getting the best mobile blowjob in maker’s existence, but he was not about to damage his _other_ love. 

 

Anders, who was now timing the flicks of his wrist with his mouth, briefly came up for air and whispered breathlessly, “Come for me baby, let me drink from you.”

 

Hawke, now panting, snakes both hands in Anders’ hair and grips hard, pushing him further down. “Take it all…that's it.” 

 

Anders moans at the encouragement and speeds up his movements. Relishing the sensation, he throws his head back into the bucket seat and lets out an animalistic growl and cums down his tight throat. 

 

“ _Yes_ , fucking maker…don't waste one drop,” he says, now thrusting hard into Anders’ mouth who was drinking him dry. 

 

After regaining his bearings, Anders was about to zip him back up when movement caught the corner of his eye. He looks over in the driveway adjacent to them notices some rigorous movement in the luxury sedan parked there. As they both tried to nonchalantly glance over, they happen to lock eyes with Private Detective Cullen Rutherford, their next door neighbor, who was also sitting in his car with his head looking down. 

 

“What in the void is he _doing_?” Anders asks as tries to tie his disheveled hair back up in a bun. 

Hawke was about to open his mouth with a snarky response when they see Cullen close his eyes and throw his head back into the headrest. 

 

“Wait…” Anders now whisper-screaming even though it's just the two of them in the car, “You don't think--” He stops mid-sentence as he sees a familiar looking raven haired woman's head pop up from Cullen’s lap, licking her lips seductively after servicing the detective. She quickly glances over following Cullen’s line of sight revealing her unique eyes widening, looking slightly startled. 

 

“OH MAKER IS THAT YOUR ASSISTANT HARLOW??” Anders shouts, clearly not having control over his volume tonight. 

 

“Aaaand there's your answer. No wonder she was in a hurry to leave today,” Hawke barely finishes his sentence when he erupts into a fit of laughter. 

 

“I guess we aren't the only ones who couldn't wait,” Anders says coyly as he nips at Garrett’s neck. 

 

Cullen and his newly identified date, Harlow, gave them a knowing nod and scurried to his townhouse. 

 

Garrett quickly sends a text to his personal assistant. ‘ _Someone’s been a busy little fennec. I expect explicit details tomorrow morning, miss._ ’ with a sassy girl emoji. 

 

“Really Garrett?” 

 

He reaches over to Anders, who was still on his knees in the seat watching the other inebriated couple make their way up the stairs and slaps him hard on his ass. Anders lets out a low moan and looks over at him with renewed lust. He leans in to stroke Garrett’s full beard. 

 

“I believe I was a good boy Gar-rett,” enunciating the last syllable seductively. “I would like to be rewarded.”

 

“I'm not done with you.” Hawke's voice was already gruff as he looked into Anders’ eyes and caresses his stubbled cheek. “Let's continue this inside.” 

 

They barely make it in the door when Hawke pins him against the immediate wall with a growl and attacked him with a fiery kiss. His tongue seeking access to deepen the kiss while his large hands grip at Anders’ hips grinding his reawakened erection against his, both moaning each other's mouths at the friction. Breaking the kiss for some air, he breathlessly says, “I’m so fucking hard for you again.” He licks at the sensitive spot on Anders’ neck just below his right earlobe. “Watching you earlier at the bar, I couldn't stop thinking of different ways I could make you scream my name.”

 

“Mmm Garrett please.” His resolve was crumbling under Hawke’s strong grip and the roll of his hips into his aching member. 

 

“All of your clothes off…now,” Hawke’s voice now a register lower than normal. 

 

He obliged and took everything off in record time leaving a trail of clothes piling on the floor leading to the bedroom. Anders was then pressed face down on the bed, Hawke spreading his stance wide with his leg. 

 

“Keep your ass up just like this, love,” Hawke whispered in his ear, his tall form looming over, beard brushing against his jawline as he licked his lobe, catching his three tiny hoop earrings in his teeth and making Anders involuntarily shiver in delight. He seeks out the pulse point in Anders' neck, biting as he grinds his still clothed erection against his bare ass. Not keeping his hands idle, Hawke stands up and runs ahand down to cup Anders’ neglected cock stroking it lightly, ghosting his pumps. He continues until he is able to get Anders to whimper, that's when his other hand travels down to the cleft of his ass and pauses. Anders cranes his neck over to attempt eye contact and whispers, “More Garrett...please”, much to Hawke’s favor. 

 

He murmurs, “You want this bad, don't you?”  

 

Anders vehemently nods as he feels fingers circle around his plugged entrance. 

 

“Mmmm I see you've been very obedient with my request,” Garrett taps on the flat handle of a glass plug still inside, making him whimper from the vibrating glass around his muscled ring. 

Hawke gets on his knees behind Anders and nuzzles his ass while his hand reached between his legs to continue stroking Anders’ painfully hard cock. 

 

“Yes,” Anders moans and his hips jerk forward. “Garrett, do it.”

 

Hawke lightly kisses and licks Anders taut ass, blazing a trail with his mouth getting ever so close to his pulsing entrance. “Tell me what you want love,” he gives one more teasing lick. “ _Tell me.”_

 

Anders, now panting and writhing under Garrett’s ministrations, was finally able to speak. 

 

“Fuck me.” 

 

He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube by the nightstand and squeezed the cold, thick fluid at the dip of his tailbone letting it trail down to his pulsing entrance. He grabs the warmed glass and pauses to ask if he was ready. After Anders nods, he slowly pulls it out, the feeling of the stretch making Anders grip the sheets, arch his back and breathe out a ragged moan. 

 

“Beautiful,” Garrett murmurs while admiring his tight, slick asshole, ready and waiting for his thick cock. He spreads Anders open and leans in to give him a few teasing licks to his now pulsing ring. 

 

“Oh _fuck_ Garrett…yes, eat my ass baby, please don't stop.”

 

Garrett takes his hand from Anders and gets back up. He turns him back around and pushes his back hard onto the bed, landing with a bounce. He whimpered at the absence of contact but was quickly silenced when Garrett, who had deftly removed his clothes, pounced on him. Anders moans into his mouth and snakes his hands into Hawke’s thick black hair. Both of them rutting each other's cocks for minor relief. 

 

Anders was the first to break away from the heated kiss and breathlessly pleads, “Please Garrett I’ve been waiting all night...” 

 

“So fucking eager,” he growls against his lips, foreheads pressed together. “Spread open for me.”

 

Anders opens his legs as wide as possible to accommodate Hawke’s muscular form. Hawke then spits in his hand, giving himself a few more teasing pumps in Anders’ view. When he makes the whimpering sound that makes his knees weak, he rubs the head of his cock around the slick hole. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Maker…Garrett Hawke, YES I am read—ohh _fuck._ ”

 

Anders’ begging was silenced as Hawke dug his fingers into his slender thighs for purchase, slowly entering, his head lulling back, relishing in the sweet pleasure of the warm heat. Anders runs his fingers through his own hair, looking down at where they are joined and it makes his cock ache to be touched for dual stimulation, greedy for more. He then takes in the view of their large bedroom, adorned with multiple vases of his favorite flowers, amber lighting shining down on them providing the perfect background for their lovemaking. Right before he refocuses back on Hawke, he notices a fairly large gift box on the corner table, swearing the box made a noise but was jolted out of his minor distraction when Hawke’s gruff voice says his name and he feels his lover’s intense stare. Anders looks back into his lusting eyes.

 

“Anders” Hawke whispers, “Come back to me love.”

 

Holding himself to the hilt, he looms over Anders looking for better traction by grabbing hold of the plush red leather headboard and pulls out to the tip, then a hard roll of his hips back home. His eyes roll back slightly when soft sighs and whines as sweet as honey from Anders fill his ears. Now teeming with pride, possessiveness and unconditional lust swirl around him, the feelings so strong he swore they were tangible. The fact that he and _only_ he can make Anders react in such a way he whispers, _Maker, do I love this man._ Anders as if on cue responds with an _I love you_ of his own, spurring Hawke on and he speeds up the pace. His method working perfectly hitting Anders’ sweet spot and rewarding him with panting mixed with broken sentences of encouragement to spur him on, making him snap his hips into his slicked entrance going deeper, setting his nerve endings aflame with consistent pleasure. The fire between them burning brighter, hotter, more intense, engulfing them both. They didn’t care who heard them from the open windows, all they could focus on is their soundtrack of the slapping of sweat slicked flesh from their joined bodies. 

 

Anders goes to touch his neglected cock dripping with pre-cum and Hawke scolds him, “Now, now love, save that for me.”

 

He takes one hand off the headboard and caresses his boyfriend’s soft flushed cheek, admiring how utterly amazing he looks below him.

 

“You are _so_. Fucking. Sexy. You should see how amazing you look right now.” He slows his pace to shallow pumps, “Would you like to see me take you from behind?” His handsomely devious smirk playing across his full lips. “I want to make you cum.”

 

Anders nods. “Yes, _please,_ ” he whispers and turns around on all fours when Garrett pulls out of him. He aligns them both to face the mirror in the center of the plush headboard and promptly buries himself back inside, both hands tightly gripping his hips with Anders’ moaning filling the momentary silence. 

 

“Look at us.” 

 

Anders looks in the mirror and fixes his gaze on Garrett’s messy hair, blue eyes barely showing due to his dilated pupils in pure unadulterated pleasure and kiss-swollen full lips whispering how good he looks. He knows he's teetering on the edge of coming and wants to bring Hawke with him, so he bucks back hard into his hips, making the slapping louder and never looking away from the mirror, his body lurching forward while they watch each other.

 

Hawke removes a hand from Anders’ hip and snakes it down to pump his cock. He leans in further to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to cum soon, and I want you with me…can you do that love?”

 

“Y…yes, oh I want to cum so bad, please.” He’s begging in vain because he already knew Hawke would deliver. 

 

Hawke was now pounding Anders at a brutal pace now leaning down so he’s flush with his chest so he could still jerk him off in time with the thrusting was making Anders crazy. His voice begging for more increasing his volume as the sensation in his balls grew stronger. 

 

“Yes, oh fucking maker yes…I’m—I’m al...most there—FUCK!!!” 

 

Anders threw his head back into the crook of Hawke’s neck and shook violently, spilling himself in ropes of cum all over Hawke’s hand and the comforter below them. Hawke took his cue and with a loud deep growl, he came hard, coating the inside of Anders’ tight ass. 

 

“So fucking tight…yes, take all of me.” His hot breath in Anders' ear as he keeps himself plunged inside but still ruts his hips softly because he knows Anders’ loves it right after his orgasm. After a few moments of catching their breath, Hawke kisses the tattoo of his memorial of Ser Pounce-a-lot between Anders’ shoulder blades and slowly pulls his length out as he softens and pulls him down on the bed to embrace him. 

 

“Happy Anniversary, Garrett Hawke.” Anders gives him a quick peck on his lips before nuzzling his neck…a usual habit of his before he drifts off post late night coitus. Hawke chuckles at his adorable habit but pulls away to get up, despite Anders’ protests. 

 

“But I’m not done with you quite yet, love. I have a present for you.” The excitement in his voice mounting with each word.

 

Anders has never known for him to be so spry after sex. It must be something really important and he sits up quickly and glances over to the meticulously wrapped gift in the corner and points in that direction.

 

“Oh really now, does it involve the mysterious gift in the corner?” he muses. 

 

Hawke strides over to the gift in question, “Well why don’t you come here and find out?”

 

Anders’ quickly gets up, but it greeted with wobbly legs and clumsily makes his way over to his side. He looks at his face and sees that trademark cocky grin he always sports, then looks down at the gift. Upon further inspection, he notices circular holes on the top by the oversized bow. 

 

“Garrett….what is—”

 

He was quickly cut off with a, “Less talky, more unwrappy.”

 

Anders rolls his eyes at the statement but then holds his breath when he hears what sounds like a soft mew. 

 

Hands now trembling, he pulls at the bow and tears at the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard animal carrier and a tiny creature inside. He looks at Hawke with bleary eyes and goes back to the carrier, opening it slowly. He chokes back a sob when the a tiny black cat looks up at him with bright green eyes already standing on hind legs, now mewing very loudly at him. He didn’t even notice when Hawke had embraced him from behind but couldn’t hold back his emotions when he whispered, “Happy Anniversary Anders, I love you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Comments and kudos are always welcome!! Feel free to screech at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes) as well!


End file.
